How Long Have We Waited?
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura and Naruto end up in the one place they never thought they would be, in the same room laying around. But it's building up guilt for Sakura as she feels she's betrayed Hinata for getting Naruto into this mess. Her missing Sasuke has brought shame on her and Naruto.


So I made one that was Sakura x Sasuke, and now this is my Naruto x Sakura story with the song, "How Long" by Charlie Puth. Hope you like it.

Sakura x Naruto

How long?

Sakura wasn't sure how this happened, but it did.

She slowly sat up in the bed and looked next to her. Sasuke had been gone way too long.

And this is what happened.

Hinata was going to kill her.

Naruto was soundly asleep next to her in his bed. Sakura sighed quietly still unsure how she got herself in this mess.

It was only a year since Sasuke left the village for good after everything and he wasn't coming back.

And Naruto was always there for her when she was out late...drinking.

Lee couldn't drink with her. Mostly because he got drunk off one shot. And always had early morning training practice.

Honestly, Naruto was the last person Sakura would expect to be hanging around her after what she said. For years. But he never left her. Because he cared for her.

Loved her.

To make things worse, he was moving on with Hinata. Well, WAS moving on. After this night, Sakura wasn't sure what to do anymore.

She got up and washed her face with cold water.

"Sakura?" Naruto was finally up and found her in the bathroom.

"I can't believe we did this. Hinata is going to kill me. If I don't kill myself." Sakura said. "I loved Sasuke for so long. And this..." She was on the edge of her emotions.

Naruto hugged her from behind.

"I know. I'm sorry I put you through this. I'll talk to Hinata myself. But please don't kill yourself over this. Sasuke does care for you. Maybe not the way you feel at the moment, but he'll get there." He told her.

Naruto always knew what to say. She begged him, to bring Sasuke back after he made his choice. And years, he still kept that promise. Not even faking a confession helped in breaking the promise to her. He was too sweet, trusting, loyal. Everything!

Naruto was everything!

"How did we get here?" She asked.

"I am not even sure. Guess, I fell for you at first sight. And also hated Sasuke. Then finding out what happened to his family, I felt more closer to him like a brother then a rival." Naruto said.

"And now, I have made you cheat on your girlfriend." Sakura said and walked out of the bathroom.

"I told you I'll talk to her. I'll explain-"

"Naruto. This isn't something out of a romance novel. This is life." Sakura said.

"Sakura."

"No Naruto. I'll tell her myself. I was the one who pulled you into this. I should have known better. I should be more drunk." Sakura said.

"Sakura. Hinata already knew I was coming. She knows that I still...love you." Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura wasn't sure what she was hearing.

"She...dumped me. And I left her to be with you because you were, ARE, my friend and teammate. For life. Like it or not, your stuck with me." Naruto smiled.

Sakura was shocked. "I can't believe it. I've been filled with guilt all night over this."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Some. It was so great, I don't know why I ever thought you a loser. But seriously? She dumped you and you left her to be with me?"

"I love you Sakura. You are my teammate and friend. But I love yo over all." Naruto said taking her hand.

"Naruto. I don't know what to say." Sakura couldn't speak. "Is this really okay for us?"

Naruto shrugged. "Only if your okay with it. I know you still have deep feelings for Sasuke and you've...been alone."

Sakura really didn't know what to say. But... "We still have a few hours."

Naruto smirked and gave Sakura a passionate kiss. Falling back on the bed and finishing the night away together.

By the morning, it would be like everything is normal.

Till the next night. And the night after that. And after that. How long would they keep this going? Only three people know. Them two, and the writer. (Me!)

The End


End file.
